


肉松贝贝冰阔落（R18）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 单恋高校 [3]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 林彦俊给男朋友起的第x个外号：人间冰可乐。单恋高校·番外篇





	肉松贝贝冰阔落（R18）

某高中贴吧

【求助】我是不是被朋友孤立了？大家看看我999999999  
【楼主】银河系第一美鹅：  
我解释一下，是这样子的。楼主有两个关系很好的哥们儿，之前我们仨一直每天一起吃饭打球自习啥的，可是最近楼主发现他俩经常出去玩，不带我？A晚上去B家通宵打游戏，不带我？为什么不一起去我家打？（楼主家有100平方米的游戏室，低调，低调）楼主邀请他们来家里通宵，竟然还被拒绝了？！  
前几天楼主约了美丽的女同学一起去看大侦探皮卡丘（是为了学英语，不要质疑楼主），然后在电影院碰到他们两个有说有笑的？看到我，不打招呼，跑了？！  
楼主很愁，A和B是不想跟我一起玩了吗？

【2L】愿用班长十年单身换我进步十分：  
？有妹子陪你看皮卡丘 还有100平方的游戏室 你不该被孤立一哈？嗯？

【3L】在年级主任的脑门儿上溜冰：  
……好天真一楼主 又大款又纯洁 爱了

【4L】倒数第一考场的第一名：  
楼主节哀，是A和B搞在一起了罢辽，他们还是爱你的

【5L】爹睡衣买LV：  
A和B搞在一起+1  
出售病假条+vx:justinnnnnn

【6L】爹袜子买Gucci：  
明显是搞在一起了呀 蠢萌的直男啧啧啧

【楼主】银河系第一美鹅：  
这样啊……那还成，我还以为我被校园暴力了呢，嘿嘿。

【楼主】银河系第一美鹅：  
？？？？？？？？等一下 搞在一起是什么意思？？？？？

【9L】爹睡衣买LV：  
就是他俩背着你牵牵小手打打啵儿搂搂小腰的意思  
出售病假条+vx:justinnnnnn

【10L】小梦我的嫁：  
就是他俩背着你牵牵小手打打啵儿搂搂小腰的意思

【11L】自习室就是我的家：  
就是他俩背着你牵牵小手打打啵儿搂搂小腰的意思

【12L】爷的拉普全校桃浦：  
就是他俩背着你牵牵小手打打啵儿搂搂小腰的意思

【13L】陈小狼的林小樱：  
就是我俩背着你牵牵小手打打啵儿搂搂小腰的意思

【14L】林小樱的陈小狼：  
就是我俩背着你牵牵小手打打啵儿搂搂小腰的意思

【15L】爹睡衣买LV：  
嚯！  
出售病假条+vx:justinnnnnn

【16L】爹袜子买Gucci：  
蠢狗别八卦了 赶紧给爹捎份儿午饭过来练功房 不要油不要肉 怕胖

【楼主】银河系第一美鹅：  
……………………@陈小狼的林小樱 @林小樱的陈小狼  
草泥马的情侣ID都用上了？？？！！

【管理员】本山西人恰饺子真的不蘸醋也不恰生大蒜：  
楼主注意文明用语，本楼做封楼处理。

 

*

「我就那么不值得信任吗？」范丞丞痛心疾首，「这么大的事儿你俩都不知会我一声？」  
三个人在茶餐厅找了个带帘子的小包间吃午饭，对面俩人很自然地坐着，林彦俊两条腿被陈立农横过来搁在自己腿上。  
「不准空腹喝可乐，吃过饭再喝。」陈立农顺了顺林彦俊的毛，然后一边翻菜单一边敷衍范丞丞：「就是怕你接受不了嘛，是不是很贴心？」  
范丞丞急了，倾着身子过来一拳头砸在他肩膀上，「贴锤子！是不是兄弟了！」  
「谁让你打我男人的？」林彦俊不乐意了，凶巴巴的，「你怎么不躲呀，打痛了没？」这是对着陈立农说的，温柔得滴蜜。

范丞丞一阵恶寒，扶着心口作干呕状，果然被揍了。

「你今天打人怎么这么疼啊，」嘴很欠的人趴在沙发上装死，瞟到了林彦俊手上一串儿亮晶晶的东西，「怪不得硌得慌……给我看看给我看看。」  
林彦俊磨不过他，摘了手链放在他手心里，像只骄傲的小公鸡，「小心点看，好贵的。」  
范丞丞看了不多会儿就还给他了，一副落魄贵族瞧大款的模样：「咱都花这么多钱了，挑个好看点儿的成不成？」  
又痛心疾首上了。  
「哎我发现你最近品味越来越可怕了啊，上回那个书包也是，那么老大的logo，还有那个豹纹的外套……」范丞丞一边回想一边嘎嘎乐，没注意对面俩人表情都变了。

都是陈立农送的。

 

*

半年之前，林彦俊还处在暗恋男神阶段时曾对自己说，他长得这么帅，身材这么性感，笑起来这么可爱，品味差一点也没有关系。  
现在他想给自己一耳光。  
纵容的结果就是自作自受。俩人在一起之后陈立农时不时地就给他买东西，还都不提前问，看见觉得好看的就掏腰包买了。  
当然，小陈同学是为了证明自己对对象的身高体重三围鞋码都记得牢牢的，是细心体贴好男友。  
男朋友都是得靠哄的。总不能人家喜滋滋地给你买东西，你还甩脸子说太丑了以后别送了吧？  
于是林彦俊每次都欢天喜地收下来当场就试上身，还要蹦蹦跳跳星星眼扑上去啵啵蹭蹭，极大地满足了小陈同学的雄性小虚荣心。  
变本加厉。恶性循环。越买越多。

一开始林彦俊还会试图熏陶男朋友，不动声色地，给陈立农买衣服买鞋，然后午休的时候硬粘着他一起看时装杂志，还特意挑的那种日系的男士日常穿搭杂志。结果小陈一看就犯困，给他买的衣服倒是也穿，只不过自己买的时候还是没啥进步。

有时候林彦俊会很认真地想，陈立农要是没那么聪明，还蛮适合去拍快手或者抖音那种土味视频的。  
披着LV大logo外套，戴个巴黎世家棒球帽，再来个细裤腿儿破洞裤，CL最骚包那双全是钻的高帮鞋。  
台词就来句什么「天好冷，风好大，有你才是我的家」，「外表高贵又冷傲，其实是只小年糕，你陪陪我好不好」，或者「骚又骚得很，弄你又不肯」。  
又土又帅。  
肯定能火。

陈立农午觉睡得迷糊着，对上自家男朋友这样又欣慰（还好你聪明）又可惜（但是拍快手好赚钱）的复杂眼神，一头雾水，更迷糊了。

于是两个人听完范丞丞不知内情的一通数落，表情都有点不太对。  
陈立农想的是：真的有那么难看吗？但是阿俊很喜欢啊？  
林彦俊则是惊恐的发现，在日积月累润物细无声之下，自己竟然渐渐朝陈立农的品味靠拢了！

完蛋，以后一起去拍快手出道吧。林彦俊绝望地闭上眼睛。

「咋、咋啦？」小范把人贬了一顿好的，终于出了这口被俩人当傻子耍了半年的闷气，回过神来又有点儿不好意思，「你说说你，也不是直男，怎么审美还没跟上呢……」

想开个玩笑缓和一下气氛，没想到对面俩人脸更黑了。

原本想借机蹭饭的小范同学光速扫码结账，落荒而逃。

 

*

这简直是他们感情道路上有史以来最大的难关了。

两个人脾气都好，又都把男朋友揣在心里放着。  
陈立农从不搭理追求者，更别说招蜂引蝶了。除了爱买点土了吧唧的礼物，文能讲题武能代跑，秀外慧中还有钱，实在是没什么可挑的。  
林彦俊就更不提啦，一见男朋友就乐得找不着北。也不怪范丞丞觉得自己被俩人孤立了，一有机会林彦俊就满脑子想着和陈立农二人世界，哪顾得上他呀！

得亏是人类目前进化得比较完全，要是还留着尾巴，林彦俊那根肯定是平时都耷拉着，见到陈立农的瞬间就开始幻影狂摇。

偶尔林彦俊吃点小醋，陈立农十分钟之内就能给哄得舒舒服服的，在一起半年多从来没红过脸。这下范丞丞丢完嘴炮就跑路，两个人还真面面相觑了。

服务员进包厢一看这气氛就不对劲，迅速把餐上齐了就溜了。两个人继续坐在一起大眼瞪小眼。

「真的都很土么？」陈立农委屈巴巴，就差耷拉耳朵尾巴了。「你是不是也不喜欢……」

林彦俊心里把那多管闲事的大白鹅蒸煎炸煮一百次，还得倾情演出安抚自家男朋友脆弱的小心灵，瞪大了眼睛回道：「哪里土啦？我跟你讲你不要听他们这些直男瞎讲，直男懂个屁喔。」

陈立农认真思考了一下，皱起眉头：「我也不是gay啊。」  
「嗯？」林彦俊揪住他的脸，释放出威胁气息。  
「我不喜欢别的男生啊，」陈立农说，「不对，但是我也不是异性恋……」  
高材生随即发明出新学名「林彦俊性恋」，喜滋滋地确认了自己的性取向。

林彦俊暗中观察，金毛小犬目前情绪稳定，很适合继续这个审美的话题，再多暗示暗示，让此金毛小犬洗心革面，从此放弃漆皮和老虎头。  
以后就能收到男友饱含爱意又品味高雅的小礼物了，想想还有点小激动呢。

他吸了一口奶茶，很随意地往陈立农肩上一靠，「也不要经常给我买东西啦，都好贵。」  
「还好吧，没有很贵，」陈立农按了桌上的电钮叫服务员来清洁餐余，自己也往沙发背上一仰，「你也经常送我啊，」两个人蹭了蹭鼻尖，交换了一下甜点的味道，「看到适合你的东西就会想要买来送你嘛，林小樱。」

林彦俊被哄得麻酥酥的，傻傻地笑，忽然又觉得不太对。  
本时髦精初中就会从海外官网买mercibeaucoup,，旅游都会逛当地的买手店和古着店，原来在你心目中我很适合铆钉高帮运动鞋？

基佬死穴之「爸爸品味天下第一」终于发作了，一瞬间死死压制住了对男友的包容心。

「宝贝，」他每次情绪不对就会突然叫陈立农宝贝，「真的不要再买了，我不觉得我很合适啊……不然以后你直接打钱，我自己去买。」

陈立农先回答了后边的问题：「你要是有喜欢的想买也可以告诉我啊，这个也不冲突啦。」  
意思就是你想要啥爸爸给你买，但是爸爸想看你穿啥爸爸还是要买。

然后才反应过来前边那句话，「你是不是也觉得我买的不好看？」  
小金毛又委屈上了。

林彦俊处在一种很复杂的情绪中，50%「真的不好看啊好土啊但是我不想伤老公的心」加上20%「谁稀罕你的臭钱走开啦」和30%「继续这样下去我也会变土吗好可怕啊我不要」。

以致于他神游了一会儿，没有像之前一样光速否认男友的问题并表演出兴高采烈的幸福模样。陈立农期待地看着他的侧脸，气氛突然诡异地安静下来。

「好啦，我知道了，以后不随便给你买东西了……」  
陈立农皱了皱鼻头，转过头去收拾书包不看他，有点伤心了。  
如果你一直都不喜欢我送你的东西，一开始告诉我就好了啊。为什么要装作很开心的样子骗我呢？  
「也没有啦，」林彦俊知道他肯定不开心了，软软地抱过去，「陈小狼最帅了，不要生我气嘛……」

垂着眼睛的人还沉浸在被他哄骗了半年多的强烈不安感里，一向清醒理性的思维也显得有些残忍了。

「我只是想对你好而已，如果你不喜欢的话用起来也不会开心。」陈立农面无表情，仿佛跟他探讨数学大题似的剖析逻辑，「所以还是按你说的来好了，以后你喜欢什么，告诉我，然后我再买给你。」

林彦俊突然有点慌。  
以前他们小金毛就算不爽了或者有小脾气了，也都是跟他吭哧吭哧地，耍赖撒娇特别粘人，最后两个人也总能找到都满意的解决方法。  
但是陈立农说这话的样子就像在告诉同学「下节课要交作业」，毫无情绪波动可言，甚至让林彦俊觉得有点儿陌生。

两人自认识以来，陈立农都对他照顾有加颇为上心，他从来没面对过自己暗恋几年的男神平时对陌生人理智又冷淡的样子。

这也不能怪陈立农，他不是故意的，只是出现了一种面对创伤的习惯性应激反应。  
以前和前女友在一起的时候，总会有或真心或看戏的人来向他告状，诉说小安又在外面如何如何种种恶习。还叫陈立农不要再当提款机，小安说想买什么就送什么。  
长此以往就养成了条件反射，在外界让他难过的一瞬间强迫自己不能露怯，表现得比平时更冷静更刀枪不入。就像他真的毫不在乎一样。

「陈立农……」林彦俊揪着他的书包带子，心跳得又乱又快，「你不要这么说嘛……」  
他不知道这副冷淡模样是陈立农自我保护的外壳，以为男朋友是因为「礼物不被喜欢」而生气，不知道如何是好。

而陈立农又皱起眉头。他很久没有进入这种自我防御的状态了，一下子还不能收放自如，脑子有点刹不住车了。  
「不是你说让我不要再买了吗？为什么现在又让我不要这么说。」

「因为我之前不说也是为了让你开心啊……可是你现在看起来很不开心。」  
林彦俊想去拉他的手，正巧陈立农在整理外套的拉链，啪地一下被打开了。  
陈立农意识到好像刚才男朋友是在对自己示弱，抬头想去再牵回来，林彦俊一下子躲开了老远，打了个哈欠。  
「我反悔了，就这样吧，以后我挑好了再叫你买，不用再买别的。」  
打过哈欠的眼角泛着红而水光十足，慵懒、平静。

陈立农收回手插进兜里，淡淡地笑了一下。  
「知道了。」  
说着就站起身来就拉开了包厢的门帘。林彦俊的书包和外套还随意扔在沙发上，他只是静静地坐在原地盯着桌子，并没有赶紧收拾东西跟上去的打算。

有默契的时刻偶尔也很残忍，因为陈立农就是想要一个人先走的。  
「你这样和小安有什么不一样。」

高个子少年说完就走了。  
林彦俊发了很久的呆，然后再点了一杯喝的，一个人在茶餐厅从午饭坐到了晚自习下课。

 

*

很多人在想哭的时候会有不同的惯性掩饰动作，比如深呼吸、望天或者是揉鼻子。  
而林彦俊是打哈欠。

这样你可以放心地掉出眼泪来，红色的眼角也很合理，而且显得对眼前正在经历的什么毫不在意，非常优雅。  
优雅得会让对方难堪。

 

*

林彦俊不打算原谅他，这件事情的性质非常严重。

虽然情侣之间应不应该有「善意的谎言」是一个永恒的论题，但是陈立农完全地误会了他的心意，甚至还把他和前女友放在一起，划作同一种人。同一种借恋爱的名义来满足自己的物质需求和虚荣心的人。

他不能接受。

为了再见陈立农一面而努力考上了同一所高中，费尽心机让陈立农和前女友分手再接近他。林彦俊本来就是一个很恋爱脑的人，一心一意地认为如果两个人确认了心意，好好地在一起了，就应该把对方视作最特别、丝毫不能和他人所比较的存在。  
而陈立农简简单单的一句话就让他伤透了心，甚至连辩驳的力气都丢了，只剩下空荡荡的心碎和震惊。  
甚至开始怀疑两个人到底合不合适，是不是应该继续在一起。

可是他怎么才放得下啊。  
他这么喜欢那个混蛋。  
他承认吵架的时候自己也很不冷静，很意气用事，让对方觉得被欺骗了。  
想要翻一翻以前的BL漫画不再去想这些，试着入睡，一摸出枕头底下那本特意留下的漫画却又想起了男朋友。漫画里的攻长得很像陈立农，看一眼他就崩溃了。  
更不用说上课的时候，连一向神经大条的同桌范丞丞都察觉到他的反常，大课间还小心翼翼地送他自己最喜欢的肉松贝贝（虽然是小卖部的非正宗鲍师傅版），问他怎么了。

「就吵架了啊。」他咬着肉松贝贝，神情还是很呆滞。  
范丞丞盯着他手里的吃的咽了口口水，「害，我还以为咋的了呢。谈恋爱不都得吵架么。」  
林彦俊无力地扯了扯嘴角就当笑了，「蛮严重的。」  
母胎solo情感专家范教授挥舞中性笔作为教鞭，言之凿凿道：「得当面谈，知道吧？俩人说开了就好了。」  
「过几天吧，」林彦俊心虚地瞥去别处，「暂时还不想看到他。」

他知道自己有多没骨气。  
只要看到陈立农高高帅帅地站在那，然后这人再好言好语跟他讲话，都不用道歉他那根尾巴就又会开始幻影狂摇。  
这次不一样，不能随便就翻篇了。

范丞丞倒是很会操心，立马掏出课程表指给他看，「下周就军训了！抓紧点儿，要不到时候又热又累，还没个哄着你的，你当场就得歇菜。」  
「你才歇菜。」林彦俊翻了个白眼，把塑料包装折好塞进垃圾袋里。  
区区军训，岂能降服我德智体美劳全能选手，才不稀罕某人来送吃的喝的亲亲抱抱呢，嘁。  
……等军训完了就去找那个白痴谈谈好了。他要是不认错，我就生气！  
不行，有点便宜他了。他要是不认错，就再也不理他了！

「欸，那不是陈立农？」  
教室的门口出现一道修长的身影，逆着上午的阳光似乎正在笑着跟物理课代表说什么。  
范丞丞拿手拐子捅了林彦俊两下，林彦俊白了他一眼，干脆把头埋进手臂装睡。

「你来我们班干啥呀，」小范乐颠颠地自己去了，攀着陈立农的肩膀挤在门口，「我给你叫林彦俊出来？」  
陈立农眼中笑意尚未消失，抬头看了一眼两人座位的方向，有一个看起来像在睡觉的人埋着头，骨头都僵了。  
「不了，」他轻轻地说，像是怕吵醒了装睡的人，「我帮老师带个话就走了。」

「别装了，人走了。」小范一阵风似的又回来了。  
林彦俊又僵直一下，故作困顿地慢吞吞抬起头来，假模假样伸了个懒腰，「唉，好困呀。」  
范丞丞长叹一口气：「陈立农真是给你惯坏了。」

军训之前的这一周两个人都没有再说话。  
周四中午范丞丞说想去吃咖喱饭，林彦俊一下子有点不好意思的样子。  
「过几天再去好不好？」  
「怎么了？你想吃别的？」  
同桌二人组站在教学楼底下，别的学生都在嬉笑着朝外走去。  
林彦俊眼神偏执地盯着远处一个陌生人的书包挂件，小声地说：「陈立农上次说想吃咖喱饭的，我们之后一起去吧。」  
范丞丞正想为自己的胃再争取一下，随后眼神愣了愣，像是被踩了尾巴似的，上下唇抿了几下，一把揽过同桌的肩向外大步流星：「那走吧，出去再看吃什么。」  
「干嘛？走这么快干嘛？」林彦俊被他带着往前走，拼命往后扭头想看看怎么了。  
逆光的走廊里走着一个少年，似乎正在跟身边的长发女孩子说些什么，然后女孩子就笑起来。

林彦俊回过头来，深吸一口气之后也笑了，「走吧，去吃咖喱饭啦。」

 

*

他躺在床上，想要给陈立农打电话。  
捏着手机的第一分钟，林彦俊直挺挺地平躺着，盯着天花板。  
你跟我冷战呢，还有心情逗女生笑？陈立农你真是不想活了！  
第二分钟，他翻了个身，蜷成一团。  
我真的是要气死了吧，这什么人啊！品位那么奇葩还不让说，还凶我，还跟别人眉来眼去的。  
然后他又翻个身趴在床上，斗着鸡眼看手机，三分钟了。  
凭什么要我先给你打电话，你这个臭弟弟。你跟谁说话关我屁事。  
四分钟，他继续趴着。  
刚认识的时候，就是我骗他了，他当时还一点都没怪我……  
五分钟，手机都捏烫了。  
要是他骗我这么久，我肯定也会特别生气吧。  
六分钟，林彦俊终于放过了可怜的手机，四仰八叉地躺着。  
呜呜，老公我错了，我不该骗你呜呜呜。我的老公是世界上最好的老公呜呜呜。  
七分钟，他一个鲤鱼打挺，去洗漱了。  
等下周军训完了就找他道歉好了……免得那个臭弟弟以为我怕累怕苦，要军训了就找他，哼。  
陈立农臭弟弟。

 

事实证明，死要面子就是活受罪。  
也不知道六月份哪来的那么热，也可能学校看过了天气预报，精心选了这一周。  
每个班集合成方队，然后再由教官领走女生，三个班的女生合并训练。大家的小水杯子、防晒喷雾和毛巾都放在同一棵树底下，堆得像小山。  
第一个上午一直在练正步，林彦俊累得饭都没吃，回家洗了个澡瘫着睡了半个小时。  
下午来的时候从学校门口买了瓶冰可乐，反正现在也没人要管他胃痛不痛。  
刚喝了两口，下午的训练又开始了。  
他一直在专心体会这种外热内冷的感觉，晒得整个人像小虾米通红，胃里被刺得冰凉凉地收绞痛，心里那种忽上忽下的酸楚不安却奇迹般地减弱了。  
还是要好好吃饭，不能随便生病难受。林彦俊一边跑一边想，这下子又要瘦了，之后肯定又要被男朋友骂……陈立农还愿不愿意当我男朋友啊，唉，怎么办，我好蠢。  
蠢就蠢吧，反正一开始也是我追的你。再追一次也没差。

五点半第一天训练结束了，大家欢呼一声，撒腿往树底下去拿水喝。  
林彦俊轻轻地捂着胃，慢慢走过去蹲下来一摸，中午买的冰可乐果然热乎乎的了。  
热可乐是不是能治什么病来的？  
最后还是没喝，晃悠悠地站起身来，等着低血糖的晕眩感过去，再把热可乐扔进垃圾桶。  
同班几个女生围在他们班那棵树的背后，正在兴奋地讨论什么。  
范丞丞终于擦完了汗，很好奇地喊他一起过去看。  
树的向阴面码着两打冻成了冰块的矿泉水，上面那打连塑胶的整包外壳都没有拆开，往外冒着融化的水珠，冰气渗人。  
看起来像班主任或者哪位任课老师送来的慰问品。  
几个男生把上面那一打搬到地面上，底下那打露了出来。也只是从中间开了个小口，九瓶矿泉水最中间的那瓶被换成了可乐。  
林彦俊看了看自己手里掐着的热可乐，然后看了看被十几瓶矿泉冰块儿藏在中间，散发着刚刚解冻的白气的冰可乐，然后转身往操场外走了。  
不一会儿他同桌追了上来，拿T恤下摆兜着一瓶冰块散热。  
「你咋不去拿瓶水喝啊？」  
林彦俊摇摇头，「就十几瓶，都给女孩子好了。」  
范丞丞欲言又止，最后还是拍了拍他的肩。  
「记得吃饭啊，我先回家了。」

军训第二天，林彦俊学乖了。好好地吃了饭，然后拿保温杯装了满满一杯冰可乐。  
只是保温杯装的可乐一点都不好喝，跑光了气之后只剩下甜腻。  
被两打矿泉冰块儿保驾护航的冰可乐又如期出现在了他们班那棵树背后，被累得满头大汗的几个男生你一口我一口分掉了。  
林彦俊没去，喝着养生可乐走了。

第三天，林彦俊放弃了喝可乐。  
结束训练之后，他俯身系好鞋带，正要走的时候被人叫住了。  
「彦俊！」班长站在树后喊他，「过来拿一下！」  
他有点莫名其妙，还是走了过去。  
班长从那一堆矿泉水里挖出来一张便签纸，一袋子鲍师傅包装的肉松贝贝，还有那瓶冰可乐，递给他。

林彦俊擦了擦太阳穴上的汗，接过来先看了便签纸。  
【林彦俊，先吃点东西才准喝可乐。】

他差点哇地一声哭出来，眼眶还是红了，只能很不礼貌地冲班长胡乱点了点头转身就跑。  
其他年级还在上课，高一军训结束之后都走得七七八八了，他从操场的楼梯走上几乎没有人的主干道，两边高大的树吹着初夏的温热晚风。  
都是陈立农送的，前两天的也是……我的可乐被别人喝掉了……  
他机械地迈步往外走着，还不忘记按便签纸的指示，要先吃掉一个贝贝才能喝冰的。

可是好像他的CPU现在没办法多进程处理了，一边想着男朋友一边吃东西一边走路实在有点难，于是林彦俊决定站在原地吃完再走。  
干吃，噎住了。  
他仰着头翻白眼，赶紧拧开瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟灌了半瓶冰可乐下去。  
大量气泡从狭隘的瓶口涌出来，从喉咙冲进胃里，一个个发出轻微的炸裂音效，汇集到天灵盖上让人发晕。  
林彦俊缓了一会儿，又喝了几口。

他突然疑惑地眯起了眼睛，把手里的瓶子举了起来近距离地放在眼前，慢慢地转了半圈。

宝贝，对不起

透明的瓶身上，黑色的马克笔这样写着。  
一时之间汽水的后劲儿冲得他鼻腔酸疼，眼泪珠子不停打转，视线被晕染得一片模糊。  
林彦俊强自抿着嘴，假装擦汗，拿小臂在脸上连汗带泪胡乱都抹干净了。拿开手臂的一瞬间被正对的阳光刺得眯了眯眼，然后看到了站在十米之外的人。

他最后还是没忍住，哇地一声就哭了，一边哭一边冲了上去，以一个体测五十米的速度跑到了男友怀里。  
一手拿着可乐，一手拿着肉松贝贝，在陈立农后脖子那儿勾住。  
周围没有学生，可是马上高二高三也要下课了。  
陈立农笑着把他带到学校大门背后的拐角，弯腰贴下来轻轻地哄：「热不热啊，别抱了，要中暑了。」  
「我不中暑，要抱，」林彦俊吸了吸鼻子，「抱。」  
陈立农无奈地说了句什么，好像是拿你没办法。林彦俊尚未反应过来，就被腾空背了上去。  
高海拔处的稀薄氧气让林彦俊晕眩了几秒，有点不好意思似的趴到了陈立农的耳边，小声问：「去哪？」  
男朋友不理他，不对，陈立农到底有没有生他气啊……  
林彦俊捅咕了一下陈立农的脊梁骨，很没底气地问：「你还是不是我男朋友啊？」  
「……」陈立农脚步突然停了下来，语气像是咬牙切齿地，「我是你爸爸。」

林彦俊乐了，继续埋下去装鸵鸟，吸着男友空气，跟猫吸薄荷似的，爽到头皮打颤。  
一路上碰见好几个朋友，林彦俊懒得解释，听着陈立农跟别人打招呼，说他没事，就是中暑了。于是他很配合地闭上眼睛，脸蛋红彤彤地，还紧紧地抓着肉松贝贝。

直到进了某栋楼的一层，电梯叮了一声，林彦俊才警惕地睁开眼睛。  
这是一种弱小动物都拥有的第六感，他本能地感觉到现在和陈立农两个人独处很危险。  
「陈立农，光天化日的，你就想强闯民宅吗！」  
这是林彦俊租在学校门口那户一居室的那栋楼。  
陈立农背着他，一只手稳稳地托住他的屁股，另一只手按了上行。  
「闯谁的民宅？」  
林彦俊很紧张：「我、我的啊。」  
下垂眼无辜地眨了眨，透出一丝狡黠来，「我只是要回我家啊。」  
随后激烈挣扎的小林被固定在背上，两个人坐电梯上到了林彦俊租的那一层。

林彦俊眼睁睁地看着陈立农掏出钥匙，打开了自己隔壁的那扇门。

然后他才恍惚地想起来，那个在走廊上被逗笑的长头发学姐之前住在他隔壁，上学的时候经常在电梯里碰到。  
陈立农是去跟人租房子了，靠。  
就在他恍神的时候，陈立农把他往沙发上一扔，抬手开了空调，然后去冰箱里又摸了瓶冰可乐，坐在了他面前的地板上。动作一气呵成，非常流畅。

两个人都没说话，你一口我一口地喝完了一瓶可乐，然后陈立农让他先去洗澡。  
等陈立农也洗完出来，室温已经是凉爽的二十度了。林彦俊抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，眼巴巴地看着他。

电视没有开，音响也没有开。窗外传来楼下临街的喇叭声和辅导班循环广告。  
「你租了多久啊？」林彦俊小声问他。  
陈立农也坐过去，换了根干毛巾给他擦头发，「到毕业啊。」  
「很浪费，」林彦俊撇了撇嘴，「干嘛不直接跟我住一间。」  
陈立农继续擦着，似笑非笑地，「给你留点私人空间，免得某些人又抽疯，到时候连个娘家都没得回。」  
林彦俊拍了他腿一巴掌，然后又心疼地摸了两下。  
擦到七八分干了，陈立农拍了拍他的头，开始擦自己的。林彦俊直接一咕噜躺到他腿上，仰着看陈立农的下巴。  
「陈立农，我错了。」他又有点想哭，「我不应该骗你的，我错了，你这么好，你原谅我嘛。」他眼泪要包不住了，赶紧打了个哈欠，「我知道你喜欢我才给我买东西，你买什么我都喜欢，好不好。」  
他想明白了，他愿意和陈立农一起做两只开心的小土包子，也不想做什么时髦精致的孤家寡人。  
少年滚烫的手掌轻柔地擦掉他的眼泪，然后弓下腰去亲了他额头一下。

「宝贝，对不起，」陈立农低头看着林彦俊，垂下来的刘海将两人隔绝在整个世界之外。「不怪你，我知道你是想让我开心。」他继续道，「我习惯很坏，觉得伤心的时候就会有点自我封闭，会钻牛角尖，只会按自己的逻辑去想。不管怎样，不该对你说那么过分的话，对不起。」

林彦俊躺在他腿上眼泪不停地掉，陈立农耐心地一边擦一边说话，「这几天我想了很多，当时我觉得难堪，主要是两个原因。第一就是因为你瞒了我很久，第二是在那一瞬间很害怕，怕你其实一直在嫌弃我。就会想要先一步逃掉，」他深深地吐了一口气，「对不起。」

林彦俊一边猛摇头一边撑起上半身，拿鼻尖去蹭他，哽得话都说不出来，只能一直摇头。

两只小刺猬相互贴了贴肚皮，陈小刺猬头一次用这么没底气的口吻，「所以我想我们可以再贴近一点，从住得近一点开始。」然后渐渐变得笃定，「宝贝，我想改的，我会改。你要一直看着我，监督我。」他抚上林彦俊的下颌，神情专注而温柔，脸颊发烫，「不要放弃我，可以吗？」

林小刺猬紧紧地揪住他的裤边，努力地展示出一个漂亮的笑，「你那么凶，我勉强将就一下吧。」

 

*

「……怎么还真的中暑了？」陈立农坐在床边，皱着眉头仰着脸看体温计。  
林彦俊虚弱地躺着，发微信请明天的病假，心有余而力不足地想要蹦跶两下，「不是中暑……我每次哭了就好容易发烧。」  
陈立农哭笑不得，凑过去两只手捧住他的脸，隔空啾啾啾，「小可怜喔，宝贝，明天正好休息一天。」  
「你也别去了吧！」林彦俊挣扎着扑腾起来跪坐在床上，一点点蹭到他腿上坐着，「明天你也别去啦。」  
「好啦，我请个假陪你。」陈立农笑着亲他。

明明只有两个人在家，林彦俊还是像讲悄悄话一样凑到他耳朵边上，「我现在好热。」  
陈立农眨眨眼，定定地看回去，笑道：「然后呢。」  
林彦俊一脸严肃，像化了晒伤妆：「里面肯定也很热。」  
「病号不许开黄腔，躺下。」陈立农把他按倒。  
躺下之后林彦俊仍旧不放弃，拿剪刀腿把陈立农也放倒，又骑上去。  
「帮我发发汗嘛，有益退烧。」林彦俊小口舔他锁骨，「明天休息啦。」  
陈立农散开的刘海被拨到两边去，林彦俊牵着他的手往下面够。

两个人的手指交叠着，隔着布料在会阴处轻轻搓揉。林彦俊眯着眼睛享受了一会儿，陈立农抬头亲了他一口，控住他两边的腰将他又放倒在床上，然后下床去了。

林彦俊现在又发烧又发骚，非常不满地怨念地看着男友忙活。把空调调高到27度，停在原地想了一会儿，然后从林彦俊的书包里摸出钥匙出了门，几分钟之后从隔壁拿着润滑剂和安全套回来了。

「小病号，」陈立农笑他，跪到床上俯身又亲他，「躺好，不用你动。」  
林彦俊听着下半身传来的淫靡水声，脸红红地舒服得扭来扭去，要求道：「明天还要吃肉松贝贝。」  
陈立农忙着给他扩张，自己又出了一背的汗，好好嗯嗯地敷衍他。等林彦俊安分了，陈立农又去逗他，咬他耳朵，「里面真的好烫。」  
本来以为他会害羞，谁知道林彦俊竟然拿手肘撑起身子，一脸骄傲：「是吧，我对你好吧？」  
陈立农没忍住笑了一下，点点头，把手指都撤出来，「以后只吃我买的肉松贝贝，那就最好了。」

「乱吃飞醋！」林彦俊这才反应过来，这个人竟然是在一直记恨他同桌跟他分享的那一个肉松贝贝！  
「对啊，说了我坏习惯很多嘛，」陈立农理直气壮地，握住他两个脚踝架上肩膀，「别扭，水要流到床单上了。」  
性器顶端在穴口处来回滑动，戳戳会阴，不时捅进小穴一点点。林彦俊死死抓着他的肩头，随着动作无意识地发出呻吟。  
陈立农坏心地突然猛地插进去一半，林彦俊被激得大叫了一声，然后开始红着脸瞪他。瞪了没一会儿又爽得眯上，底下陈立农不急不缓地律动着，不酸胀也不凶狠，只有绵绵无尽的舒服。  
「老公，舒服…」林彦俊爽到开始吐舌头了，圆圆的小舌头伸在外边等着被吃，一口一口地哈哧哈哧吐气，「摸摸。」又拉着陈立农去摸胸。  
「天，我们宝贝好乖，」陈立农不停送胯，鬓角的汗滴下来，爱怜地捋了捋身下人的额发，夸他，「又紧又烫。」  
林彦俊甜甜地笑，看得陈立农心火燥热，张嘴狠狠吸在酒窝上。  
「陈立农！别、别吸了啊啊…」林彦俊两只腿都被按着动不了，拼命撒娇，「痛、痛呜呜，留印子了呃…」  
「要不要草莓？」可怜的酒窝终于被放开了，留下一颗浅浅的红印。陈立农凑到他耳边低声地问，「嗯？要不要？」  
林彦俊颤颤地拱腰，把脖子和锁骨都送到他嘴边，又环上去，「要，老公呜呜…要老公的草莓…」  
「好乖。」陈立农像做麻醉似的舔了几下，一口叼上去。

 

*

林彦俊最后还是把剩下的两天军训全逃了。  
二十多个吻痕，根本消不了。  
他要脸。

恰饱饱的陈小狼军训完，屁颠颠地叼着冰可乐和肉松贝贝回来了。

林彦俊迷迷糊糊地睡着午觉（已经五点过了），被汗淋淋的男友从被窝里捞出来，抱了个严实。  
「你走开啦，澡都不洗……」  
说是这么说，他还是往陈立农的怀里再钻了钻，被亲得嘻嘻地笑起来。


End file.
